Just One Little Mistake
by Kudos4U
Summary: Inuyasha gets Kagome...and she has to deal with it. But what if Inuyasha can prove to her that he is worthy enough? MS, IK, Sequel Up!
1. Just One Little Mistake

Just One Little Mistake

By: Princess Sango

Kagome felt shock run through her body. "Inuyasha what do you mean?"

He blushed and said it again, "Why are you with pup?"

Kagome almost collapsed, "I don't know what you mean! I do not have a pup!" Inuyasha looked at her, she had no idea what he was leaving out.

Then something inside her mind clicked, "No! Inuyasha sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit!" Inuyasha fell to the ground and he looked pissed off. "Now you give me that second scent right now or I'll go ask Shippo!"

His eyes widened and he said, "Mine..."

Kagome almost collapsed, "Great. Inuyasha would you help raise this child of yours? Will you be able to forget Kikyo for once?"

He looked at Kagome solemnly, "You know that I can't, sorry Kagome. Also, I'm not qualified to be a father. You know so too."

Kagome looked at him, "How could you leave me with this? Are you sure, positive?"

He nodded and said nothing more. Kagome sat down and started to cry; Sango and Miroku came up to comfort her. "Inuyasha, how could you? You know that Kikyo is dead, you'll never have what you really deserve with Kikyo," yelled Sango.

"G-guys I think that I should go home. My mom has a right to know." Sango looked at her friend with sympathy and said, "Imbed a jewel shard in my back, I'll go with you. It should work after all." Kagome nodded and pulled a jewel shard out of the bottle container. She threw the jewel in her back and they walked off together. When they reached the well, they both jumped inside.

Kagome bit her lip as she walked inside her house. "I'm nervous Sango, my mom, I'm scared what she will say."

Sango knew that this was hard for her, "I know, but I've got your back. I'll help you if Inuyasha won't."

Kagome nodded gratefully and walked around to find her mom. When she finally found her mom, she was in her room folding towels. "Mom?"

Her mom looked up, then she looked surprised. "Kagome, why the long face? This has something to do with Inuyasha doesn't it?"

Kagome took a deep breath and told her story. "I'm so sorry mom."

Kagome was crying and Sango and her mom were trying to comfort her. "It's okay, sure I'm mad but it takes two." She hugged her daughter, "Thanks for sharing though. Also Sango, thanks for helping her here."

"Your welcome, me, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo are always there for Kagome. Anytime, anywhere."

Four weeks later...

Sango and Miroku both moved in with Kagome and her family. Sota didn't know why Inuyasha didn't show up, but he thought that it was huge break for Kagome. Though when she was told that in five weeks she was due to give birth, she almost fainted. "That's animal time! I must be on animal youkai time! Great!" Sango noticed Kagome getting depressed. Miroku went back to his time line, saying he would be back soon. Kagome often cried at night and Sango would get up along with Miroku.

Those, nights were the worst. She didn't go to school after the fourth week of this. Tonight was one of those nights though. Sango was there sleeping on a spare futon in Kagome's room tonight and was there in an instant to tend to her friend. She had crashed here because she felt lonely in the room without Miroku. "Kagome-chan? Do you want to tell me what is going on? Miroku-sama isn't here, you can tell me." Kagome sniffled and looked at Sango.

"I'm wondering about the future. People who have children without a husband are shunned here, unlike your time. Inuyasha probably won't have anything to do with this child or me. He'll be with Kikyo and will not be allowed to come see his child. I don't even know if I'll have the strength to raise this one myself."

Sango hushed her quiet, "Why don't you go see Shesshoumaru then? He would be able to knock more sense into his brother than any of us."

Kagome laughed for the first time, "You're right but would he help?"

Sango wasn't so sure about that. "I don't know; I'm not too sure. It's worth a try though."

Kagome shook her head, "Never mind I don't want to think about it."

Five weeks later...

Kagome had twins and was faced with double the trouble. Inuyasha wasn't there and he was invited too. She was bedridden and Sango stayed with her. "What are you going to name them? One boy and one girl, they're both beautiful."

"I was thinking Inuyasha Jr. and Inuya. After all they do portray their dad. I just wish he was here."

Sango shushed her friend, "Do you want Kaede to see them?"

She nodded, "I want her to see them, let's go see them today. I'm fine anyway." Sango had gathered up the babies and they both left. They jumped through the well and headed off into the village. Miroku was inside Kaede's hut and then Kagome sensed Inuyasha! Kagome turned around on her heel and was ready to make a run for it. "He's in there Sango! I can't go in, it's too much!"

Sango told her she should confront her fears and pushed her inside the hut, and then she followed. Kaede was there looking as calm as ever and Miroku watched in pure suspense. "Hi, Kagome," greeted Inuyasha quietly. Kagome just nodded and held one of her children in her lap. Inuyasha looked at the two children, "Are those...?"

Sango nodded, "Yes Inuyasha, the children Kagome had. **_Your children_**."

Inuyasha stared for a few long hard minutes until saying, "Can I see them? If it's okay with Kagome that is." Kagome nodded and handed the baby to Sango who passed the child to Inuyasha. Inuyasha surveyed the baby, a boy; it looked like his clone. He handed the baby back to Sango and asked Kagome to talk with him outside. She had gotten up and walked out with Inuyasha, following him to the well. He stopped and turned around to look at her. She was beautiful; she had grown taller and slightly fat, but still the same.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I was a total idiot, Kikyo is dead and I've come to realize it now. I love you, but it's hard for me to be a father. Do you understand?" Kagome just looked at him, a face full of distrust and sympathy. Then Inuyasha continued, "Miroku came and talked to me everyday. Soon I came to grips with reality."

Kagome nodded, "I love you, but I don't know if I can trust you. You left me alone for nine weeks and you didn't come to check on me. I'm not sure if I ever could trust you."

Inuyasha took a step forward, "I promise to give you all the time you need. I won't force you to do anything with me again till you trust me fully."

Kagome looked shocked, "You're actually offering me that time? It would probably take a long time though, are you sure?"

"Yes Kagome, whatever time you need. I'll try and give it to you."

Kagome hugged him tightly, "Inuyasha, thank-you so much. I didn't think that I could take care of them myself."

She started to cry into his shirt, "Thank-you so much!"

He hugged her back hesitantly, "Is this okay?"

She nodded, "Just hugs and kisses. That's all right now."

They headed back in total silence and saw Sango and Miroku playing with the babies. "You okay Kagome?" asked Sango warily while glaring at Inuyasha. She nodded slowly and picked up little Inuya.

"This is your daughter Inuyasha, I named her Inuya. The boy is Inuyasha Jr. is that okay with you?"

He nodded slowly, "Beautiful names."

Kagome felt relieved and then she was ready to go home. "I better get going home, my mom will wonder where I've been for awhile. Will you come Inuyasha, please?"

Sango watched as Inuyasha nodded and got up. He had his daughter in his arms, while Sango cradled the boy. "I'll stay in my time for awhile, is that okay with you Kagome? So will Miroku." Sango sent a smirk over to Miroku who looked away embarrassed. Kagome took Inuyasha Jr. and bid her farewells. They jumped in the well and soon returned to the right time for Kagome. She scaled the well with her son and Inuyasha merely jumped.

"Show off." She hesitated to say anymore when Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome! You didn't leave a note, where were you?" Kagome smiled at her mom and pointed to Inuyasha behind her. Her mom was then staring at Inuyasha, 'Why would she bring him back here? I hope your doing the right thing Kagome.'

"I'll explain later mom. It's their mealtime right now, so I'll go, um, feed them. Come on Inuyasha." Inuyasha followed, only giving Kagome's mom a smile.

She had Inuyasha busy with something as she fed them. After that she would just change them and set them off to bed. Her job as a parent was pretty easy for now; Sango had helped her at first till she had adjusted. Soon her mom would tell her that Inuyasha shouldn't be here. Though it wasn't his total fault, Kikyo played the role too. 'It was all one mistake but I can't say that to these two. No, I can't.'

5 years later...

Kagome was now twenty and she had still not completely trusted Inuyasha. I mean she would let him do things after she felt comfortable with it. After the first year she let Inuyasha on her bed with her. He was sleeping on the couch the first few months, then on the floor in Sota's room. Until finally she let him inside her room! Inuyasha wasn't grumpy at all and Sango and Miroku keep going back and forth from time to time. She herself was busy running around getting their kids ready.

Inuyasha loved Kagome and was being really good about letting her have space. He was happy to have kids and praised them for even the littlest thing. Kagome wasn't there in the afternoons but he didn't mind showing the kids around the feudal era. Shesshoumaru had met the kids more than twice and was very quiet around them. Kikyo had come upon them also, but she seemed to have another person now. Kikyo had walked away from them.

Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. thought that it was weird that their parents acted strangely around each other. They just thought that it was normal, but now they want to know the real truth. Whenever they asked, it was ignored. The twins tried several times to get the truth. Kagome would shake her head and Inuyasha would grunt a response. Then they asked Sango who looked at them with sympathy. They asked Miroku and he did the same, though when asked again, they got more information.

"You're parents have a wide history. One of them is from the future and past. They love each other, but they never admitted to it. You guys came along and that's when it started. I won't say much more for fear of you're father pounding me to a pulp."

They laughed and nodded for getting that much information. "Thanks."

They both hurried to discuss the new info. Sango walked up to Miroku, "They ask you?"

He nodded, "I only gave them the whole love part. I said nothing about the mistake. They seemed happy enough."

Sango didn't seem too worried. While Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. talked hours on end. Then Inuyasha came inside, seeming happy enough.

TBC...


	2. Who Knew?

Chapter 2: Who Knew?

By: Princess Sango

Sango watched Inuyasha walk in with a smirk on his face. He had just gotten home from his job and seemed strangely happy. "Okay Inuyasha, spill."

Inuyasha looked at Sango, "Well if no one remembers this is the same day Kagome let me into her room. Which also is the same day we made up, which was the day after my kid's birthday."

Sango looked amazed that he had remembered, after all, no guy really remembers important dates. "So what are you planning?"

"I'm planning to take her out to dinner, then go see a movie. Though Sango..."

"Yes?"

Inuyasha looked around before taking out a velvet black box. "Does Kagome trust me? Do you think she trusts me enough to marry me?"

Sango looked at the box to Inuyasha, "I've talked to her about that and she definitely trusts you."

Sango nodded and gave a thumbs up to show she meant it, "Go get her Inuyasha!" He nodded, happy at her approval. In came Miroku and he gave Inuyasha a smug look, although his hand was traveling somewhere else. Sango didn't catch that wandering hand, until it was too late!

"Miroku! You promised me that you wouldn't grope me after we got married!"

Miroku looked at her sheepishly, "It's hard to break the habit."

Inuyasha stared at them, 'Do they even know I'm here?' It was obvious that they didn't because they walked out of the room instantly.

Inuyasha obviously wasn't in the mood to follow them and watch Miroku being sentenced to the couch for the rest of the week. So to save himself some time, he went looking for his kids.

Inuyasha found them playing around in the front. "Oi! Inuya, I.J-kun!"

They acknowledged him and smiled, "Toussan! You're home!" They both hugged him and smiled and told him about their findings. He smiled; they didn't go to kindergarten yet. Not until next year, since their birthday was in the middle of September everything worked out.

They never got bored for everything they find, there's always more. They started rambling on and on about how they jumped inside the well today and found out that Shippo had found a mate to live with. While listening, Inuyasha caught this and made a mental note to go see the nascence.

Then after an hour or so Inuyasha found out how late it was and decided to feed Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. before Kagome came. After all, it was 6:00 p.m when he got home, and Kagome gets home at 7:30 p.m. He made instant ramen and gave them a quick bath. After that he made them go to bed, saying a surprise will come tomorrow if they were_**really**_ good.

Then he himself took a shower and awaited Kagome's arrival. It was 7:25 p.m so he didn't have to wait too long. When Kagome did get home he wouldn't let her leave the car. He just simply made her scoot over into the passengers seat and started to drive the blue beetle over toLucky. Kagome's eye widened in shock and was amazed as Inuyasha parked the car and took her over to the big restaurant.

Inside...

"OMG, Inuyasha, how did you know this is where I've always wanted to go?"

He laughed it off, "It's too easy to hear your phone conversations and you know it too."

She blushed and Inuyasha and her placed their orders. "Inuyasha, how are we going to pay for this?"

"It's on me Kagome. I've saved up for awhile."

"What do you mean? You don't really work, unless around the house."

"On the contrary, I work at Jared's. It's a very profitable store."

Kagome looked up at him shocked but nodded, "So how long have you been working there?"

"Four months, not very long." Then Inuyasha got up and bent down towards Kagome.

"Aisheteru Kagome-chan. Will you..." Before he could even say anything Kagome nodded.

"Of coarse Inuyasha, forever and for always." Inuyasha looked up at her, his face was slightly pink, just like Kagome's.

"Really? Cause if you're just doing this for our children..."

Kagome looked him over. "No Inuyasha, I've loved you forever. Why do you think that I would keep your kids? Aisheteru Inuyasha-kun."

He smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. The meal came shortly after and they ate talking about things. After that they ended up going to the park. Kagome and Inuyasha were in total bliss and they didn't get home until 12:00 midnight.

No one was up so they crept up to their room. They collapsed in each other's arms and fell fast asleep. Feeling at peace, once and for all.

TBC...


	3. How are we going to tell them?

Chapter 3: How are we going to tell them? 

Princess Sango

It's been over a week since Inuyasha proposed and only Sango and Miroku knew. Sango seemed happy for her friends, after all, Sango and Miroku had waited years for them to finally be joined. Though the only problem, how do you tell your two kids, your mom , Souta, and Grandpa? That black cloud loomed over their heads.

Inuyasha pushed the subject with Kagome, who looked wary every time he brought that up. Until one day... "Kagome, I'll tell our kids and Souta. You can tell your mom and grandpa. Is that okay?"

Kagome looked at him a little relaxed, "Fine Inuyasha, just be sure you tell them outside the house. I'll tell my people then, so you can run if they come after you." He nodded, it was night time and they were both tired.

Not only that but Sango and Miroku were making quite some noise in their bedroom. It annoyed Inuyasha's delicate hanyou ears, and Kagome could sense it. "Inuyasha, do you think if we bang on the wall**_really_** hard that they will shut up? Or at least settle down so our kids won't wake up and open Sango and Miroku's door?"

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head, "Never, Miroku and Sango won't back down." They both laughed until they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Inuyasha took Souta, Inuya, and Inuyasha Jr. to the park. He wanted to get as far away from the shrine as he possibly could. When they got their he let them play until he called them in for lunch. "Okay, Souta, Inuya, and I.J, I want to tell you something very important about your mother or sister and me. Well me and your mom are getting married. Is that okay with you?"

Inuyasha held his breath as Souta nodded, while his kids talked secretly before nodding their approval. "Of course toussan, we were waiting for that to happen."

Souta nodded, "Everyone did." Inuyasha exhaled and was so happy that they approved.

* * *

On the other hand, Kagome wasn't having such luck. She had set them down for tea and when she told them they quarreled. It was either, 'He's no good enough for you Kagome,' or 'How could you take him back?' Kagome sighed and looked at both of them. "Are you done now?" Mom and Grandpa looked up surprised. "Listen, I know your mad at him. Though think about it. It's been five-six years since then, I've forgiven him. If you hold a grudge like that, it's going to get to you."

Kagome paused, hoping no one would interrupt. "Inuyasha has been taking care of them, since he first met them okay? He loves our kids and me, and also I love him. He's worked hard at gaining my trust with his patience. Inuyasha has a job, which surprised me too. I've waited years for him to say that I will be his wife. Now the chance comes for me, and you're trying to disapprove! I know your looking out for me, but I'm a mother of two. Who has a father that loves my kids."

Kagome let that sink in, but no one would hear it. Kagome's patients was warring, "Mom, Grandpa, would you rather support me, or would you have me run away and elope. You'll never see your grandkids again if we do." That did it, they started nodding there heads in approval and Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Okay now that's settled. We'll wait for Inuyasha to come back with the kids." Kagome walked out of the room and left them to sort what ever was on their minds.

Inuyasha came home shortly with the kids. Kagome answered the door and let them inside. Inuya hugged Kagome and said that she was hapy for her. Kagome hugged her little girl back and sent her children for a nap. Souta nodded to her and started to play video games. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and carried her to their room.

When they got upstairs, Kagome told Inuyasha how she got them to agree. Inuyasha laughed and kissed her on the lips, it was deep but not too long either. It was only five o'clock and you could hear Sango yelling at Miroku for groping her again. Miroku trying to defend himself but Inuyasha and Kagome felt at peace. The hardest part was over, and the cloud had gone away. So they snuggled together trying to catch the best sleep of their lives since today.

TBC...


	4. Now What?

Chapter 4: Now what...?

Princess Sango

Having the news out and everything helped...sort of anyway. Kagome thought this was worse than the time shewas pregnant. After all her mom was mad, also was grandpa. It sounded like they never wanted Inuyasha around anymore. They'd yell at her for everything. Things have become a living hell for them right now. Since Kagome couldn't quit work, and either could Inuyasha the well plan went down the drain.

Inuyasha's ears hurt from all the yelling and screaming also and he soon moved out. It broke Kagome's heart all the while, though so their kids weren't stuck in the middle of all of it... She let Inuyasha take their kids with him. She cried the day they left, though it was right to do that. Her mom tried to comfort her but Kagome wouldn't have it.

She wasn't able to look at her family, other than Souta. Sango and Miroku held Kagome, trying to keep her together. Sango cradled her as Miroku took her inside the well house. They hadn't been back in so long, what was it now..? Back and forth was the way they did it. Though it was Shippo who wished to stay behind. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome jumped inside the well and when they got to the destination they let Kagome cry.

"Thank you...I just wish I could move out with Inuyasha, Inuya, and I.J- chan."

Sango let her cry, it was good to let it all out. "Kagome, I know you love him. Though trust me, I'd do anything to have what you have. Sure I'm married to Miroku, soon going to have a full family. Though you have a family, and your own offspring."

Kagome wiped away her tears. "I know Sango, though I never...never thought that I would ever have this thing happen to me. First it was when I was fifteen, now I'm twenty and facing stuff... What do I do?"

TBC...


	5. Tears and Loneliness

Chapter 5: Tears and Loneliness

Princess Sango

Inuyasha looked out the window of his new apartment. It's been three days and everything was already unpacked. He had to hire a nanny to watch the kids until 6 but he managed. Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. never took to the news really well either. They had cried for their mother and Souta, also Sango and Miroku.Inuya won't talk and either will his son. That hurt Inuyasha, and he had gotten calls from Souta saying Kagome's a wreck. Sometimes Inuyasha wanted to pack up everything and move back in. Though they made it clear to him that they didn't want him around. Before he could even say a proper good-bye they shut the door in his face.

He was dying to talk to Kagome, but they had made sure her window was throughly locked. The alarm number was changed, and they even changed the keys to all of the locks! Souta updated him of course but it hurt. Sometimes they would curse his name from what he was told.Kagome wouldn't go out of her room unless Sango or Miroku went with her. Shippo had completely disappeared because he has grown up. Though Inuyasha was allowed however, to drop them off at _The House_. Though sometimes Inuyasha thought about what hell they had given to their children.

Sure, he loves them as much as Kagome, but the cold war just started. 'Everything was fine until I asked her. But was that such a crime...?' Inuyasha kept thinking about it until a knock came to the door.

TBC...


	6. Kagome…what now, do we run?

Chapter 6: Kagome...what now, do we run?

Princess Sango

As Inuyasha opened the door, he never expected to see Kagome there, with all of her stuff. "Hi Inuyasha. Do you mind if I stay here, just the four of us, like it would've been?"

Inuyasha nodded grabbing her bags, then inviting her in. "You couldn't stand it could you?"

Kagome shook her head, "Never in a million years would I think my parents would disapprove of my love life."

Inuyasha could see the tears that threatened to fall down in her eyes. Then he sniffed the air to find Kagome's sent full of salt and water. "You've been crying a lot haven't you?"

She nodded quietly, "Ever since you left, they won't let me do anything. They monitor my moves, they make sure I'm home by ten. It hurts too much Inuyasha, I had to get away."

"Don't worry about crying in front of me. We need you Kagome, me, Inuya, and I.J. Don't leave us again." She nodded, letting the tears go down her cheeks. As Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace, he let her cry her heart out.

"I need you Inuyasha, also my kids. You're the one I've wanted to be with, ever since we met." As Inuyasha led her to the couch.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said in between sobs, her tears were slowing.

"You're welcome, but you know our kids are in bed right now. I don't want to wake them, but they hated you being away. They won't even speak to me!"

Kagome gave a faint smile, "Then we have this whole entire apartment to ourselves?"

He nodded, "Yes Kagome, we can do whatever we want. Though don't get too loud."

They laughed quietly to themselves. "No not that, you little Miroku!"

Inuyasha smirked, "I guess I still need the nanny here. You still work huh?"

Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, why don't we run away? Not here in Japan but to America?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No Kagome, we need to stay here and sort things out. We can't just run away from this."

"Though Inuyasha... how do we do that? Things are going to get worse here."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No Kagome, I'll be supporting you and our kids. We'll help eachother out. What about Sango and Miroku?"

Kagome looked up, "They moved out to another apartment, though they beat Naraku and sent Kikyo to rest. I have the whole entire Shikon no Tama."

He smiled, "You can keep it Kagome. We'll probably need it in the future. Though for now, let's go to sleep in our room okay?" She nodded as she let Inuyasha pick her up and walk to their room where they settled. Trying to put away their problems for now.

TBC...


	7. Facing the Facts and Reminising

Chapter 7: Facing the Facts and Reminising

Princess Sango

Kagome unpacked everything into her side of the dresser. Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. had given her a warm welcome. They wouldn't leave her alone, to the point where Inuyasha had to distract them. Kagome had quit her job that day, she didn't want her mom or grandpa to call there. So she had to find a job again, but it would be worth it. She was thinking about becoming a lawyer again. Although in a bigger company.

Kagome sighed as she finished up everything. "You done?"

Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha. "Yeah, it's amazing how little I had. I got rid of most of it when I got out of school. Also some from our kids."

Inuyasha winced a little, because he knew that was mostly his fault. He kneeled next to her, "Kagome, you're going to have to face them sometime. We all know that it will happen sometime."

Kagome looked up into his eyes, "I know that, though not right now Inuyasha, please not now."

He nodded slowly, hugging her, "Kagome, when you're ready come and tell me. I don't want to put you threw anymore pain."

Then he noticed Kagome was holding on to his shirt tightly, "Arigatou Inuyasha-chan..."

Kagome looked up at him slowly, "You're the only one who understood Inuyasha. I loved you for that, and that your fun to be around. Also you stick by me."

Inuyasha smiled up at her and gave her a brief kiss. "I love you because your able to forgive and forget, you don't care if I'm a hanyou, your patient, and also fun to be around."

Kagome scanned his eyes, "Inuyasha... I guess we should've confessed sooner huh? I mean, then we wouldn't be caught up in this mess. Though I'm glad that I'm going through it with you." She snuggled closer to him, feeling his warm body against hers.

He smiled as he held her tightly. "Kagome, we'll face them together. We're a family of four, we'll be strong. Just what will we do, I don't know yet." He started stoking her hair to find her doing the same. He looked down and kissed her while his mind went back to five years.

Flashback

It's been a half a year since he has known Kagome, and they already liked each other. Well... other than the fighting. It was New Years Eve and we ended up drinking a little too much sake. Though Inuyasha was still very concious, his mind still worked slowly. Miroku was already passed out on one of the tatami mats, with Sango right by him. Shippo was already asleep with Kirara, and Kaede was out celebrating with other mikos.

It was only him and Kagome. They were almost ready to pass out when Kagome had told him four words he'll never forget, "I love you Inuyasha." He didn't seem too confused to that statement. He was quickly able to tell her that too, though a little too slurred. Kagome had come up and kissed him, it was very brief, though Inuyasha ended up being the one to deepen it.

"Inu...yasha..." Then he noticed something, they were on a tatami mat in another section of the hut.

"Kagome...would you...with me?" He seemed slightly insecure there.

Kagome looked up at him, "Inuyasha, I love you, forever and for always. Although this might mean getting me pregnant. Would you promise to help me if it did happen? All it takes is one time Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kissed her again, "It won't, and I don't want to hurt you either Kagome."

She nodded as she let Inuyasha continue. They both knew it would come to this somehow, through all the tears, fights, and apologies. In a way, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara hinted as much. They seemed to know it would come down to this night, damn them for not telling them.

End Flashback

Inuyasha pulled away to look at her. "Kagome, do you remember that night? Five years ago on New Year's Eve?"

She looked up and nodded, "I don't remember as much as you do Inuyasha. I was drunk, heavily not lightly." They both laughed at that, still remembering the next morning...

Flashback

Kagome's POV

I woke up feeling a warmth around me, then I noticed the silver hair fusing with my long black hair. Soon I noticed this to be Inuyasha, and his arms were around my waist. 'Funny... I don't remember being here?' Soon her mind took the coffee and digested last nights events. Then she looked around her room and saw their clothes shucked off to the side. Inuyasha's hands held tight to her.

Kagome slowly nudged him with her face. "Inuyasha... sit!"

His head thumped as Kagome heard him wake up, "Kagome! What the hell was that for?" K

agome gave him a smirk as she got up and started putting her clothes back on. "You remember any of this?"

Inuyasha's mind then took his coffee and nodded. Then he sniffed the air, "Kagome...why are you with pup?"

End Flashback

Kagome laughed and pulled Inuyasha closer. "You're my mate Inuyasha, as like I am your's. We belong together, or else I woundn't have had children at all."

Inuyasha gave her a complex look, "Huh? What do you mean Kagome?"

Kagome gave him a smirk, "I asked Myouga about it. He told me that if we didn't truly love eachother, purely, we would have never been able to have children. It would have been wasted."

"Myouga really did tell you that? I thought he knew nothing about that sort of stuff."

Kagome gave him a brief kiss, "I live with you because our children and us sticking together proved enough. Plus I've loved you from the start. Plus we can't stay in here all day, for our kids will start to worry to much." Inuyasha blushed as he heard a knock on the front door.

"Someone's here, does your brother know you're here?"

Kagome nodded, "Only Souta, the only one in my family that I can trust."

Inuyasha nodded, "I see, shall we see who's there?"

Kagome nodded as they walked out of the room to see Souta looking worried. "What's the matter Souta? Does mom know you're here?"

Souta shook his head, "No Kagome, I swore didn't I? Though mom has the cops after you. They tried calling your work place to find you quit. They forgot where Inuyasha worked also."

He seemed like crying, but before anything else happened, Inuyasha told the kids to go play in their room. Where they reluctantly went. "Souta come sit and tell us more," Inuyasha told him. He nodded as he followed Inuyasha and Kagome, sitting on the offered couch seat.

"Well, sis, when Mom and Grandpa found you out later than ten, they called your work office to find you resigned. Also not only that but they called the police and put you under missing persons."

Souta stopped there and looked at their faces, "I love your family, I wish I could get away. Just like everyone else who moved away, though I'm only in 8th grade now. It's not legal to move out until 18, and that's four years away. It's hell over there, and I don't blame you for leaving it. Though I'm left behind, and that hurts."

Kagome hugged Souta, "This is only temperary Souta-kun. We'll sort this out as soon as we know what to do, just hold on. Come to me and Inuyasha if you desire a place to crash. Tell mom that your going to be crashing at a friends house."

Souta sat there, "Mom won't let me. She hasn't let me since fourth grade. Heaven knows why! They won't even let me out of their sight, unless I'm going to school."

Kagome hugged him closer, "Come see us whenever you want. Inuyasha and I would let you in with open arms." Souta nodded as Kagome picked up the telephone and dialed the home number, "Talk to her Souta-kun and tell her you're crashing over at Hideyo's."

"Okay." He waited for the female voice on the other end. Then he explained that he was going to stay there, and he'll get home at 12 noon the next day. She said yes and hung up. "Okay, I'll stay here tonight. Though I hope she won't call Hideyo's house." Kagome nodded as they started to think seprately about what they can do to get this all sorted out before it was too late.

TBC...


	8. Funny Facts, Hard Knock Lives, and Talki...

Chapter 8: Funny Facts, Hard Knock Lives, and Talking it Out 

Princess Sango

Kagome had gotten up earlier that day, since she had to find a new job, even though Inuyasha told her it wasn't necessary. Though Kagome couldn't help but want a job so she wouldn't feel fifty already. She was only twenty and that was still young, even though she had two kids. So she reluctantly got up, showered, dried herself off, and got dressed. She nudged Inuyasha softly with her cheek against his. "Rise and shine Inuyasha. We have a busy day today, and today's Monday. How we all love Mondays right?"

It was a little too enthusiastic for him, for he groaned and closed his eyes shut tighter. "No problems when you sleep..."

Kagome looked confused for a second before trying again, "Inuyasha, come on! Get up, or I'll call the kids with ice buckets, cold water, and Souta can join in too, heck I'll join too!" Inuyasha still wouldn't get up and Kagome snuck out of the room and called the kids.

Soon after all the ice buckets were full of a little water and a lot of ice, they snuck back into the room that Inuyasha was still sleeping in. Souta decided just to watch, while Kagome was on the right side of the bed, Inuya on the left side, and I.J at the end. "Now on the count of three," whispered Kagome. "1...2..." They held their ice buckets up, targeting for Inuyasha's head. "3!" They poured the ice cold water on his head and he woke up with a start.

"What the..." He found the "weapons" on the floor, and then he went through a quick analysis.

Fact: He's wet and cold. Hypothesis: Kagome threatened something this morning about kids, Souta, herself, ice, cold, and water. Experiment: Himself, Inuyasha K9. Hanyou, father of two twin kids, sort of husband to Kagome. Conclusion: Three buckets equals three people, and they are going to pay!

So Inuyasha looked again around the room to find the three said people, trying to act innocent and also trying not to laugh. "I wonder how these buckets got here, wonder if the water and ice came from somewhere? I see three buckets, four people, and three are trying not to laugh." Inuyasha wanted to play this out for as long as he could, see how far he could act naïve without anyone suspecting him.

"We didn't do it daddy, why would mama, me, and I.J-kun do such a thing? We saw ghosts drop the bucket, and carry them over here. Honest, daddy have I ever lied to you?" Inuya sounded so convincing when her whole entire scent smelled of **_'Wetting Daddyin Bed'_** guiltiness. Oh yes, one down, oh wait, three down. She named every one of them, now for payback time!

"Oh really, come here Inuya, I.J-kun, Kagome..." His eyes never betrayed him before, so right now it showed nothing but kindness. Inuya and I.J leaped onto the bed not minding getting there p.js wet. Kagome on the other hand walked slowly up to him before finally jumping on the bed, getting herself wet all over again.

Inuyasha then lured I.J and Inuya into his left arm, and Kagome in his right. He started tickling them until they were all laughing really hard. "Now whose got you? Hmmm? I've got you, no one can save you now!" Then Inuya started calling out for her uncle Souta, and that's when Souta jumped in.

"I will come help!" Souta roared jumping on the bed, trying to get ahold of someone. Though, every time Souta thought he had someone's leg or arm, Inuyasha would snatch it away. "I need more soldiers!" Souta kept trying, until there was a knock on the door.

"Stupid door, ruins revengeful fun," muttered Inuyasha incoherently.

"I'll go get it," said Kagome. She jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"Konichiwa..." Her voice faltered and Souta jumped up and ran to see what was wrong.

"Sis...? Go back to Inuyasha now and get him!" Inuyasha stared at the door as he heard ruffling and Kagome walking back in the room. He was happy to see her unharmed but heard Souta's groan after a few minutes.

"Inuyasha... go help Souta. Two bad people are at the door and want our stuff. Go help him please!"

"Robbers?"

She nodded as Souta's groan came again. "Go help him, I'll stay here."

He nodded and ran out the door fast to go to Souta, and to defend his house. Kagome hugged her children close, "Mommy, what's happening?" They kept asking her, but she refused to answer. Soon though, she could hear Inuyasha scoff with a 'feh' and everything was over.

"Stay here Inuya, I.J." She kissed them each before heading back towards the front door. What she saw was Inuyasha looking over Souta, while the thugs lay there unconcious. "Is he okay?" She seemed nervous for the answer.

"He seems alright, but we better take him to the hospital, and them to the police." Then Kagome looked over Souta, his eyes were closed, blood was smeared in various places, and he looked so frail from just moments ago.

"Okay, I'll take him to the hospital, you take them, and I'll call Sango to look after the kids."

Kagome ran towards the phone and hit speed dialeight for her friends apartment, which was five minutes away. "Hi Sango, can you babysit today? Okay, Inuyasha'll be waiting. Okay bye."

She hung up and Inuyasha handed her Souta carefully. "Don't drive, run. The hospital is ten minutes by running."

She nodded before throwing on slippers and running all the way to a hospital. Inuyasha was right, it had taken her ten minutes. When she came in, people stared at her. "Help!"

A doctor stopped by her and looked over Souta, "Please place him on this bed over there. We will begin treatment right away." Kagome hurried and placed him on the bed as instructed.

Then doctors pushed her away, and all she could do is sit down and wait for results. She hoped Inuyasha would come and join her soon because it hurt so badly to be alone in a crisis. She felt like calling her mom, but she didn't want to fight right now. She needed reassurance, and only Inuyasha could give her that right now.

She felt a calm hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to find Inuyasha. "Any word yet?" She shook her head as Inuyasha sat down and pulled her close.

"Sango's sending them to school and will pick them up. I filled her in, and those thugs were from a jailbreak. Figures."

Kagome pulled him closer to her, "We need to tell my parents Inuyasha. Though I don't know if I can face them."

"We'll have to now, Kagome, now we'll have to."

A nurse stopped by to find them, and asked information. Such as parents, name, age, phone numbers, address, and medical info. Inuyasha answered for Kagome, since she was beyond talking right now. The worst part was that they had to call Kagome's parents to inform them about the mishap. Also Souta needed a x-rays of his right leg and left arm.

"Go ahead with it. He needs serious medical treatment," Inuyasha answered commandingly. The nurse nodded going to call, inform, and file everything. Not too soon later Kagome's parents showed up.

"Where's Souta?" asked Kagome's mom worried.

"He's getting x-rays right now mom." She only then noticed, and seemed to change back into the 'I'll never forgive you mom.'

"And what are you doing here?"

"I was with Souta when it happened okay? My whole entire house was trying to be robbed okay, and Souta was there. Though right now, I'm here for Souta. He wouldn't have come to my house if you didn't put him through hell over Inuyasha and I. He had nothing to do with me, and you wouldn't let the house be at rest," Kagome spat right back, daring for another challenge.

Kagome's mom seemed shocked by her retort. Then she broke down crying, but she said nothing. Although Grandpa piped up, "Kagome, you should be grateful, your mother and I could have thrown you out when we first found out. We stuck by you though. Now you run to him? The one who got you pregnant in the first place?"

"Grandpa! I love him, why do you hate him so? He's stuck by me too, he's raised his children also!" Kagome pulled closer to Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter Kagome, he still didn't stay by you during the 9 weeks did he?" Grandpa seemed to be coming a train coming down fast or at least the heard of wildebeast from a wild stampede.

"It doesn't matter Grandpa. Do you remember when I told you? You've always been the one for legends. You should know this Grandpa, Mom, if Inuyasha and I didn't love each other purely enough, we wouldn't have kids. It would have been a wasted night."

They stared at her shocked, as if their Kagome could never have said those words. Then the shock faded and they turned around to talk to the nurse. Kagome held onto Inuyasha, "Gomen Inuyasha."

He held her tightly back, "No problem."

Then the nurse came up to them, "Excuse me, but Souta keeps calling out for Kagome. Are you her by chance?"

Kagome nodded and the nurse led her over to a room. He had been resting for what seemed a while, judging by his look of contentment. "C-can you tell me what you found?"

The nurse turned melonchaly eyes on Kagome, "His lower spine is bruised, he'll never walk again, gomen nasai." Kagome's eyes pricked with tears and entered the room before the nurse could tell her more.

"Kagome is that you?"

His voice seemed so weak, so fragile. "Yes it's me Souta, Kagome."

He nodded slowly, "I can't feel below my waist, I guess I'll never walk again huh?"

Kagome shook her head, "No you won't be able to. Though I swear Souta, you'll live through this. You must, everyone needs you Souta. Especially my family."

"My arm is broken too, so I only have the use of my left arm."

"Stay Souta, don't forget us."

"I can't Kagome, you know that. Although I want you to become what you wanted to be. Since you were five you set that goal, become it Kagome. Become the singer that you wanted to be, don't let Mom or Grandpa bring you down."

Kagome seemed shocked, "How did you?"

"How did I know? You would sing forever to me when I was little. I'll never forget that song, sing it to me Kagome-chan, sing it onegai."

Kagome smiled, "Just for you Souta." So she sang the sweet melody she sang long ago.

Souta gave her a smile, "I haven't heard you sing like that since you turned ten. Thanks Kagome, you've got a beautiful voice. Don't only share it with me, share it with the world. Show everyone teen's or even mothers can live a life. You've got my support behind you."

Kagome seemed surprised, "Hai..." She came closer and gave his good hand a light squeeze. "You're so supportive Souta-kun."

"You still have that blank tape?"

She nodded, "Yes, I always keep things like that. Things that can still be used."

Souta smiled, "Tape it and mail it to a major record company, Jive or Colubia would be best. Go out and fufill the dream, your kids will be able to look up to you. They'll say, 'That's our mommy!' You'll be able to find peace, sing, Kagome, sing."

Kagome nodded, "I'll start, I swear to you Souta. Though mom and Grandpa have to see you. They'll feel sorry for you, but you are still Souta to us." Souta nodded as Kagome gave him one tight squeeze on his good hand before leaving.

Kagome was shocked at the scene that was taking on before her when she left Souta. Her grandpa and mom were talking to Inuyasha, she had to blink twice to make sure it wasn't a dream. Then she came closer to them, Inuyasha smiled, nodded to them and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go Kagome, I have to talk to you about some things..."

She looked up at him and he smiled, "Don't worry I'm not going to abandon you."

"Inuyasha was I just dreaming?"

Inuyasha laughed, "No Kagome, you weren't dreaming. What your parents were talking to me about was when we were getting married. They want to be there too, they finally said sorry to me. Although they want to talk to you tonight. I'm coming with you."

Kagome nodded and started to prepare for tonight. !

Kagome fidegeted as Inuyasha drove to the shrine. Inuyasha had been eyeing her lately, back and forth. She kept fidegeting, it seemed like she had burned 20 million calories in the just ten minutes! Inuyasha soon went up the long drive way and parked the car.

"Are you ready?" She noddded indecisively. "Okay, let's go Kagome." So together they walked up to the house. Hoping for the best, and expecting the worst.

TBC...


	9. What The Hell

Just One Little Mistake

Chapter 9: What The Hell?

Princess Sango

Kagome walked up into the house. She held tight to Inuyasha's hand tightly. She felt a foreboding, like everybody but them knew something. She wanted to run back into the car and drive away, but no one would let her, and she wanted to be brave. "Hi, Kagome and Inuyasha."

Her mom smiled at them. "Why don't you sit down over there so we can talk?"

"Sure..." Inuyasha led Kagome and she gladly sat. Her mom and grandpa joined them five minutes later.

"Listen Kagome, if what you say is true about your kids, why didn't you marry him first?"

Kagome looked straight at her mom, "Mating is different from marriage. So mainly Inuyasha and I are mated. It's perfectly legal there."

"If what you, Inuyasha, and this Myoga person says. We want you to make another child. Now you don't have to keep it. We just want to test this theory."

Kagome gaped with Inuyasha, "No mom, I can't. Two are enough right now. I trust Inuyasha mom, but I'm not ready for another one."

"We just want to test the theory. Go ahead; you don't have to keep it."

"No mom! That's wrong, I won't do that!" The fighting went from there.

* * *

In the end though, Kagome's mom won. Inuyasha and Kagome were upstairs. She sat on her bed, "Inuyasha...I don't want to do this. It's wrong."

Inuyasha sat down next to her, "I know it is, though I'll still support you."

He nuzzled his nose into her cheek. "You promise?"

"Always and forever, you gave me trust now. It's what gave me my patience. Come my Kagome, I've been waiting for you."

She kissed him, "And so have I Lord Inuyasha."

TBC...


	10. Middle of the Night Blues

Chapter 10: Middle of the Night Blues

Princess Sango

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night. She felt Inuyasha's arms around her waist. Then the events came back to her, and she started to cry. 'I know that it isn't our fault. I just didn't want another child yet, two was enough at twenty. It's only going to be nine weeks again, though he'll be with me this time.'

She cried harder, but she tried to muffle her cries into the sheets. It was no use, Inuyasha heard her. He pulled her closer to him, "Regrets?"

He looked her over while he awaited her answer. "Only one Inuyasha, it's not you, I promise. It's just that I really didn't want another child until at least twenty-five. I don't want to get rid of it, that would be wrong."

He pulled her closer, "I'd never allow that either. Kagome, onegai, don't let your parents get you down. I talked to Souta, he tells me you have a beautiful singing voice, and that you should become a singer. Can I hear one please?"

Kagome looked up at him, "No... not now Inuyasha. I don't want to sing now. I never sang to anyone besides Souta and the kids."

"I doubt that I could get a job for singing if I had three kids. Maybe two, but never three."

Inuyasha stared, "You don't think I could handle three?"

Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha, I remember what happened last time you babysat them, they were three, and you couldn't handle them."

"So those were twins, this is only one. Easy!"

"I'll think about it, Inuyasha. Let's just finish the act."

He nodded, "Kagome, last time, we didn't do this, but you need some blood, from me." Kagome stared at Inuyasha and how close his nails were to his wrist. "No Inuyasha, please no. I can't take that from you."

Inuyasha looked up, "You have to Kagome. It will give you hanyou powers, like mine. Not only that, it would give you easier time during pregnancy. I can't force you though."

Kagome looked up, "How does it work?"

"All you have to do is drink it and you'll be out for awhile. Then you'll wake up a hanyou, that's it."

"Okay, fine Inuyasha." Inuyasha pierced his wrist into a small cut.

"Just drink a few drops." He held it out to her. She drank four drops, before the room went black.

Inuyasha then held her close and fell asleep with his mate, not to wake up until she did.

TBC...


	11. Owari!

Chapter 11: Owari

Princess Sango

Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. had stayed with Sango for a little over a week now. Sango and Miroku are fine with it, sometimes.

Kagome opened her eyes after a week. Everything was still hazy, but she knew where she was. Kagome smiled as she turned to face Inuyasha's now open eyes. "How long has it been?"

Inuyasha turned to the electric calendar, "A week."

"The kids are still with Sango. I owe her big now."

Inuyasha nodded, "Definitely." She smiled at him, before allowing him to pull her closer to him. "You look different, Kagome. You have ears, like mine, claws, silver highlights, and golden eyes."

"Really? Does that mean that my senses are going to be as strong as yours and our children?" He nodded. "I feel like I don't want to get up. I just want to stay here."

"How about I carry you around?"

She shook her head, and snuggled closer to him, "It's the middle of the night. Let's just stay here for now."

Inuyasha let her, what was he going to say? 'No because we've slept for a week?' Knowing Kagome, she has the right to be tired. Kagome's the one going through more changes than anyone he knew. Fights with her parents, a disabled brother, two kids, and one on the way, who wouldn't be tired?"It's only seven, onegai? We'll go see Souta and catch a dinner and a movie. Come on, Kagome. You don't have to walk if you don't want to."

Kagome looked up at him in thought, "Yes, let's go." Kagome found new clothes and changed into them, after she took a shower. Inuyasha did the same thing before picking her up and opening the door. He noticed the quietness and shuddered, 'They must be out...'

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome before going down the stairs and exiting the house. Their car was still parked exactly where it had been, and Inuyasha set Kagome in the passenger side and he seated himself in the driver's seat. "What should we do first? Go see Souta or go out to dinner?"

"See Souta, I need to see him." Inuyasha nodded and drove to the hospital.

After a ten minute drive, they arrived at the hospital and went to see Souta. The nurse seemed happy that someone had the courtesy to visit him. "He's right down the hall in room 124."

When they walked in Souta smiled at them, "Welcome!"

Inuyasha greeted him back while Kagome looked around, "Souta, did mom or grandpa come and see you?"

Souta looked down and shook his head, "No..."

"Why not, Souta, when was the last time you saw them?"

"Last week, the day of the accident, they sold the house. They left you there to sleep and had Sango and Miroku pack up things that belonged to you and me. Our stuff is right here, mom dropped it off. She said goodbye one last time before telling me I was handed over to you. Do you know what that means?"

Kagome stared at him shocked but still answered, "She handed you over to me. So now I'm your legal guardian?"

Souta nodded before continuing, "She handed me over to you, as for the house, Sango and Miroku bought it. They didn't move into it yet, but they assured me that it was in good hands. Mom and Grandpa want to get away from us; she wants to forget we don't even exist."

"Did she tell you about where she was going?"

"No, Kagome, she told me that this would be the last time I would see her. She told me that she didn't want me, and she only made you pregnant as a going-away present. One last thing for you to hate her about, she told me."

Kagome walked over to him and cradled his head to her chest. "Souta, we'll take care of you. You know that we'll always do that, that's what I'm here for."

Inuyasha came up to them, after being really quiet. "Did they pay for the bill here?"

Souta nodded, "My going away present was them leaving two thousand dollars for me. That's enough to pay the bill and buy a wheelchair. The rest I'll leave to you."

Inuyasha nodded before Kagome questioned, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Souta nodded, "Yes!"

Inuyasha smiled at his eagerness, "Well the wheelchair is right there, and all I have to do is sign you out. Let me go do that as Kagome helps you into new, fresh clothes." He smiled and walked out of the room.

"Excuse me sir? Are you going to sign Souta out?" Inuyasha nodded as the nurse told him to follow her.

"You're now his legal guardian correct?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Does that matter?"

"No, it never does. Your relation to this patient is what exactly?"

"Brother-in-law."

"So you're married to his sister?"

"Yes."

She nodded, taking notes, "Just sign there and he can leave. I'm glad Souta-kun finally has someone to take him, after all we couldn't kick out a disabled." Inuyasha signed and nodded, and left without another word to the nurse.

Inuyasha walked inside to find Souta in his wheelchair smiling. "I'm ready to go now Inuyasha." Kagome was sitting there on the now empty bed. He smiled before zooming out of the opened door. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled and walked out behind him. Since they had room in the back, they turned down the back seats and placed Souta on the ground and placed the wheelchair right next to him.

"You stay there okay?" Inuyasha told him. Souta nodded and waited for them to come into the car.

When they did get in, they told him they'll get another car and house, so Souta could get around. "You don't have to do that; you can trade in the electric one for a fold-up."

Kagome looked back at him, "No really, an apartment is way too small for this big family."

"What do you mean? We only have five people in our family!"

"Not in eight weeks, we'll have six. The apartment only has five rooms, and then we'll be really cramped."

"I see what you mean," Souta answered sadly.

"We'll start looking tomorrow, Souta. Kagome still has to take care of her singing career, and I have a part time work place. The kids are in school, and so will you be, when we enroll you into a new school." Inuyasha had caught Souta's tense look, and tried to calm him down, "Don't worry about that yet Souta; we're enrolling you on an online course throughout eighth grade. You'll start in a new school by ninth grade."

"You promise?"

"Promise, both of us, Kagome and I. We're here." Inuyasha let Souta out of the car and put him in his wheelchair. "We're going to eat here, and then go to pick up the kids." He let Souta get himself up to theGarden entrance. They ate anything quick, and within a half an hour, went to pick up the twins.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta! Welcome back to earth!"

They all smiled, "Earth's a great place."

"Sure is, do you want me to wake them up?"

Kagome shook her head, "Sango I have a question to ask. Do you have any plans to do with the house that you bought off of my parents?"

Sango shook her head, "We bought it so you could decide what to do with it later."

"Can we buy it from you?"

"Yes, you can, we got the house for six hundred. I'll give it to you for five hundred."

Inuyasha came behind her, "Deal." They shook on it and Inuyasha paid them in a check. "Now, we can just go from there, move out of the apartment and move back into that house."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, we shall do that."

2 weeks later...

Within two weeks, Souta graduated online. The house was unpacked, and summer came with new promises. They get hate mail from her parents still, and Kagome has attempted to talk it out. Her singing career will be active in ten weeks. Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. still wander what happened to their grandparents, but never asked. Sango is pregnant with Miroku's son, and their married. Kagome is expecting a girl in six weeks. Inuyasha was happy that they had finally found peace.

End


End file.
